


Kitty Kisses

by Providentially_Demonic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Marichat, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providentially_Demonic/pseuds/Providentially_Demonic
Summary: A series of drabbles originally posted on my tumblr, based on kiss prompts. A lot of MariChat, a little LadyNoir.A lot of people liked them so I thought I would post them here.





	1. Shy

(prompt: Shy Kiss)

 

Their first real kiss was a wild thing, spiked high with adrenaline and electrified as much as the thunderstorm that crashed and lit up the sky over Paris. It was full of joy to be alive, brimming with wild abandon and newfound love. **  
**

Later kisses were slow, almost tentative things, learning the taste and touch of each other. Sweet murmurs and breathless exchanges. It was new and addictive as a drug.

But it was the public kisses that got them. One of them had spent his life in the spotlight and the other, well, for all her leadership skills under the mask, she was still the shy girl who could not get two words out in a row in front of her crush. So in the eyes of the public, their kisses were barely there brushes of lips and breathy laughter, seasoned with blushes.

Not that anyone minded. The whole city could tell that Ladybug and Chat Noir were so deep in love that there wasn’t a measure for it. Bold in the face of villains and shy in the face of love, the city loved them.


	2. A Martyr's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt: Sad Kiss-MariChat)

Marinette had gotten used to him showing up on her balcony. The first time was a surprise, and so was the second, but by the third she was almost expecting the soft tap-tap of claws on her window. He was only _“paw-sing on patrol to check on his purr-incess”_ Chat would claim with sparkling eyes and a roguish grin, laughing with delight when she giggled or rolled her eyes.

The first time she let him inside her room was during a thunderstorm. She said she couldn’t stand to see him look like a wet cat, but honestly, it was how spooked he seemed to be by the thunder. She’d snuck down to the kitchen to make him hot chocolate and brought it back with a plate of cookies and a spare blanket. He’d spent the majority of the storm crouched on her chaise lounge, looking far too homey there, like he belonged.

After that, he came more and more often. Though he seldom spoke of his life outside the mask, it was easy to tell when his home life or civilian one had him troubled. She learned his tells in how he showed up. A soft clatter of claws and boots but no tap on her windowpane meant a very upset kitty. Soft taps meant he was in a decent mood, and a caroled “Purr-incess!” meant something good had happened and he was full of happiness.

She didn’t want to admit it, but she began to look forward to his visits. He wasn’t trying to impress her, and only teased in good fun.

One friday, she was out watering her plants when he arrived with a thump and the rush of too-fast breath. He looked— for lack of a better word, nearly hysterical. His green eyes were wide and darted rapidly around, like he was frightened.

“Chat?”

Something in him seemed to break and he rushed to her, wrapping her in a hug that was just a shade too tight.

“W-what is it?” She asked softly, trying to rub his back.

It was a long moment before he leaned back, taking in a breath that was almost a sob. “Sorry, Marinette.”

Him using her name meant it as something serious. “Chat? Please? You’re frightening me.”

He cupped her cheeks, staring down into her eyes. “I— I know.”

Her heart froze in her chest. “I don’t understand, what do you know?”

Suddenly his lips were on hers, fierce and damp with salt tears. “I know who Hawkmoth is. I have to go face him.”

She didn’t know how the discovery of their greatest enemy could put such a bereft look on her kitty’s face, and she didn’t want to think how much that kiss felt like a goodbye. “Call Ladybug,” she urged, wishing she could tell him that Ladybug was right in front of him.

“I can’t.” He shook his head. “It— this time it’s personal. I— I just wanted to see you before…” He pulled away from her and shook his head. “Thanks for always being here, princess. At least someone cares.” Then he was gone, fleeing into the night.

“Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette shouted, suddenly desperate. She wasn’t letting Chat face this alone, and she was not going to remember him through what felt like a martyr’s farewell kiss.


	3. Set it Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt: Reunion kiss-MariChat)
> 
> Kind of a sequel to the other one...

Just over a  _month._

Just thirty-odd days since they had defeated Hawkmoth and revealed his identity to all of Paris. Nearly a month since the beginning of a media circus she was not sure Paris would ever recover from. Just under a month that Adrien had been taken out of school and into police custody for his own protection. A few days shy of that that she had gone to see Master Fu and seen Plagg lounging on a cushion with a disgruntled look on his face.

When asked, he said that no, Chat had not lost his ring again, only that Chat needed some time, so had sent his Kwami to wait with the guardian until he returned.

Chat had sent a recorded testimony, witnessed and notarized by a lawyer, to the court, but that was the last she had seen of her kitty.

Marinette felt strangely adrift. She still patrolled the city as Ladybug, but things were quiet _(too quiet_ without his cheery puns) in the wake of Hawkmoth’s arrest. At home she found herself waiting for a tap on her windowpane that never came.

Alya tried to cheer her, but she could only do so much. As the chronicler of the Ladyblog, she was being asked to testify too, so she and Nino had spent far too many days of late at the courthouse. Without them or Adrien in school, the days dragged. Even Chloe had missed almost a week, claiming that her “Daddy was going to do all he could to get her Adrikins away from those police!”

Marinette took to spending most nights when the weather was fair sleeping out on her rooftop balcony, hoping against hope that she would see Chat flitting across the roofs like a stray. She felt lost and alone without him around. Her sketchbook went from being filled with dress designs to rough drawings of Chat as she had last seen him, a black streak of lightning across the Paris skyline.

She woke from a light doze at the sound of footsteps, only to be disappointed that it was her mother coming to put a blanket over her. Sabine’s smile was soft-edged with worry. “He’ll come back,” she reassured with a watery laugh.

“But what if he  _doesn’t,_ Mama?” She found tears welling in her eyes and hastily sniffed, scrubbing at her cheek with the heel of one hand.

“You’ve heard of letting something you love go, right?” Sabine lifted the corner of the blanket and dabbed at Marinette’s stinging eyes.

“I think so?”

“If you love something, set it free. If it returns to you, that love was always yours to keep. If it does not, it was never yours. You have set him free, now you wait for him to come back.” Sabine laughed a little, glancing back down into Marinette’s room, where a worried Tom peered up through the hatch. “Besides, you know what happens if you feed a stray. You don’t have a stray anymore, you have a cat.”

Marinette chuckled a little and leaned into her mother’s loving touch. She was right, Chat would come back; he always came back.

She wasn’t sure what woke her, but she came awake all at once, sitting bolt upright in the lounge chair she had fallen asleep in, wrapped in the blanket her mother had brought up last night. From her balcony, she could see the clock on the school, glowing softly in the darkness. It was half-past three and she yawned into a fold of the blanket.

“Bored of my company already, Princess?”

Marinette whirled to face the roof gable— where Chat sat swinging his booted feet. He looked tired and drawn thin, but his smile was the one she had been waiting a month to see. He gracefully dropped down onto her balcony—

And went down on his butt with a surprised  _“Whoof!”_ as Marinette plowed into his chest, arms wrapping around him like she might never let go.

Marinette clung to his neck, breathing in his scent of leather and soap, afraid that if she let go, she would wake up back in the chair, all alone. “Don’t leave me  _again,_  kitty,” she pled.

He made a soft, strangled sound and then the faintest of purrs rumbled through where she was pressed against his chest. “I could not leave my princess without her loyal black knight,’ he murmured into her hair, his arms tightening around her. “I couldn’t stray far.”

She reached up and caught his face, cheeks warm beneath her palms. “You came back,” she breathed. “Chat. You came back to me.” She pulled his head down until her lips met his with almost bruising force. “Not a stray anymore, you’re my kitty.”

He sagged into her embrace, lips moving softly against hers with his words.  _“Always,_ princess.”


End file.
